Nicolene
Nicolene is a Breton who resides in Port Hunding, Stros M'Kai. She is a member of Captain Kaleen's crew and has two brothers serving in the Daggerfall Covenant. Background She admires the captain and when talking to her she will tell the Vestige that she is amazing, smart, tough and a real fighter. She is incredible with a sword, even for a Redguard. She has never met anyone like her. She met her in an embarrassing moment but it was also funny. Nicolene was living in Wayrest docks at the time, picking pockets to get by. Kaleen came walking by, with a huge bag of gold swinging from the belt. She didn't even notice Nicolene stole it. But when she did, she came after her down the street so fast Nicolene thought her days where numbered. But she was offered a job instead as Kaleen was impressed. She thinks Kaleen is an incredible mentor. Interactions The Spearhead's Crew Carzog's Demise Nicolene once again catches up to you to inform you that the assault on Carzog's Demise has begun and that Lambur is waiting for you in Stonetooth Fortress. Wayrest After her adventures in Stros M'Kai and Betnikh are over, she is found again later in Wayrest aboard the Spearhead where she is now working on behalf of the Daggerfall Covenant as a privateer in Captain Kaleen's splintered crew. If the Vestige chose to destroy the relic of Betnikh, they would find out that her two siblings have been killed by the Aldmeri Dominion's assault on Farwatch Tower in Glenumbra. Children of Yokuda Finding Nicolene inside Dead Wolf Inn in Shornhelm, she asks for the Vestige's help once again, this time to find Captain Kaleen and the deserters known as the Children of Yokuda. Sentinel She is later found in Sentinel, where she shares to the Vestige that she has been promoted as Captain Kaleen's first mate. She then proceeds to tell the Vestige to go talk to a wall. Dialogue Nicolene can be first met on the Spearhead, in Captain Kaleen's cabin, after one part of the quest "The Broken Spearhead" has been completed. "I knew Captain Kaleen would get another crew together! When she wants something, she gets it!" :You work for Captain Kaleen? "Why else would I be cleaning her cabin? I want it to be perfect when she comes back. Spotless. This whole mutiny was just a temporary setback. I'm sure of it. We'll sail again soon." ::There was a mutiny? "Oh, Kyne yes! It was terrifying. Captain Kaleen told the crew we were to stop raiding Breton galleons, and that's what it started. The crew went nuts. They tried to take over the ship!" :::But you stopped them? "Kaleen did, with help from Lambur and Tumma-Shah, I mean. And Master Kasan. They were amazing! So fast and strong. When it was over, Kaleen ordered the traitors off the ship, and good riddance!" ::::What can you tell me about this ship? "The Spearhead's the fastest galleon on the seas! Master Kasan gave her to Captain Kaleen when he retired. He taught her all she knows about the sea. Once the captain gets a new crew, we'll be off again." :::::What do you think of Captain Kaleen? "She is amazing! She's smart, tough, and a real fighter. She's incredible with a sword, even for a Redguard who grow up using them. I've never met anyone like her." ::::::How did you meet her? "Well, it's kind of embarrassing. But funny! I was living on the Wayrest docks, picking a few pockets here and there to get by. Then Kaleen came walking by, with a huge bag of gold swinging from her belt." :::::::And you tried to steal it? "I did steal it! She didn't even notice it was gone until I was halfway down the street, but boy, did she get after me. She can run! When she caught me, I thought I was dead, but she offered me a job. She was impressed." ::::::::So you joined her crew? "She said it was a good lift - taking her purse, I mean - and offered me an apprenticeship. Sailing the seas, drinking and fighting, finding treasure - I love it. Captain Kaleen's an increadible mentor." ;The Spearhead's Crew "Ha! I didn't think I'd ever find you. You move around." :Can I help you? "I'm Nicolene! I work for Captain Kaleen. She sent me to find you, see if you'd had any luck recruiting for our heist. Looks like you're already making new friends." ::You could say that. "Then listen, just so you know. We're set up in a hideout near the docks. Come find us when you finish recruiting. Look for Lambur outside the door." :::I'll find you when I'm ready to leave. "There's three folks Captain Kaleen wants to help with her heist―Crafty Lerisa, Jakarn, and Neramo. She told me about 'em. Who do you want to know about?" ::::Where's Crafty Lerisa? "She's in Saintsport. The Sea Drakes lured her ship onto the rocks. Those bastards really know how to ruin your day. It's south of Port Hunding. Look for the big lighthouse." ::::Tell me about Neramo. "He's a brilliant Dwemer sage. Not that he's Dwemer himself, but he studies them. He's out at Bthzark, digging in the ruins there. Those are the only people I heard Captain Kaleen mention." Appearances * ru:Николин fr:Nicolène Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Port Hunding Characters Category:Online: Betnikh Characters Category:Online: Shornhelm Characters Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Members